Witch Hunt
by DarkFairyGirl
Summary: Lucy wanted nothing more than to live in her nice, quiet, cottage- alone- in the deepest part of the woods. Then they show up: The witch hunters. They threaten to kill her if she doesn't give them what they want, but is she prepared to lead them to the ruthless father and the sadistic "pet" that she ran away from? Rated M for romance, cursing, and blood-shed


**Hello! I wanted to post this as an I'm sorry for being late on some updates. this is just a prototype story so don't expect a whole lot of updates on this in the beginning. This story is loosely based off of Hansel and Gretel, but the witches aren't ugly! ^.^ and I've made this story completely my own!**

**I just wanted to say how sorry I was on the late updates... see what had happened was my senior year started and it's been stressful. Also, the homework sucks... AND! I've _kinda _been on a Simpsons marathon binge. so for the past two weeks I've been doing nothing but watching that, no lie. Speaking of Simpsons, who else absolutely LOVES that show? I know I do! **

**I will have Fairy Eater posted. Eventually... and Heated Argument! I swear!**

**Without further ado! my new story, Witch Hunt!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

* * *

><p>Deep in the forests of Magnolia town, a small cottage resides. Even though the cottage was rundown, it was home. It had a small kitchen, one bedroom, one bathroom, and a dining room that was also used as a living room. But Lucy didn't care. She lived in a shack and didn't care. Besides, she preferred the shack to her old home any day.<p>

The cottage has been with Lucy since she ran away from home when she was eleven, the forest has been her home. And in her home, she shouldn't feel in danger, right?

Wrong.

Six years she's lived in this forest- Lucy even built the cottage herself- and never has she ever felt in danger. Until now, that is. Rumor has it that a group of hunters have been ransacking the neighboring towns, and forests. Hunters that have been killing her kind.

Witch hunters.

There were many packs of hunters, really. But there is only one group in particular that scares her. Well, not the whole group, but one person.

Natsu Dragneel, the most vicious man to her kind. He was ruthless when it came to killing a witch, his weapon of choice makes him even more intimidating. A fire sword. That is the weapon he fights with. But what Lucy can't fathom is...how did he even have such a thing?

They live in an era where sorcery is the most powerful. And in order to get a fire weapon, Natsu would've had to get it from a witch, but why, when he hates their kind so much?

Unless he killed her as thanks. Lucy shivered at the thought. She would never understand why anyone would want to kill a light witch.

The dark witches however...

Lucy never was one for violence, but she has personal problems with Darks, a nickname for dark witches and wizards- as rare as they are.

But that's being stereotypical, isn't it? After all, she is the daughter of the now dead grand light witch and the still alive grand dark wizard, who happened to be queen and king...

Back to the situation at hand. The reason why Lucy is so uneasy? The hunters are in her forest. She could always say she's a normal girl. But no, she can't.

You see, witches are territorial, even light ones. When a witch or wizard makes their home somewhere, they expect it to stay theirs and for others to stay out, unless they have permission. And with Lucy, they do stay out- the last witch to try and reside in her forest lost and arm. But that was also the dark in her coming out...

Anyway. Now do you see Lucy's problem? She can't leave. Because if she does, then other witches won't have to fight for the territory and therefor, will make it theirs. And Lucy doesn't want her home being resided by a wannabe witch or wizard.

She doesn't want to, but from the way things look, she'll have to fight. If she wants to keep what's hers, she'll have to fight. The light in her is saying no, don't fight. But the dark is begging her, pleading, to be released.

God, her father must have done more to her than she realized.

Lucy walked outside her cottage, readying for battle. She could sense the hunters coming her way. Lucy could just use a cloaking spell, but it wouldn't work on such high skilled hunters, they'd see through it in a second.

_There_, Lucy thought. They were finally here. From the corner of her eye, she could see the elicit witch hunters.

Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, and Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy shook in fear but quickly recovered. She couldn't, no, she _wouldn't _let them see her fear. Lucy turned and faced her intruders.

"This is my home, your not welcome" Lucy coolly said, thanking her voice for not quivering. Lucy saw the leader, Natsu, show a look of anger, as if he didn't like people turning him away.

"Shut up _witch. _We go where we like" Natsu hissed.

"The last to intrude in my home lost an arm. Do you really want the same for you and your comrades?" Lucy asked, still calm and collected.

"A challenge," Natsu smirked, "I'm all fired up" he finished. Before he could draw his blade, however, Erza stopped him. The read head grabbed the back of his open vest and yanked him to the ground.

"Wait Natsu" Erza said. She then looked at Lucy, "What is a light witch like yourself doing making threats? It's not the light's way."

Lucy tsked. This Erza was an observant one.

"Unfortunately, Miss hunter, I don't follow the rules of the light, even though I am. I make my own rules, you see. Especially if it involves some low-grade hunters tramping on my territory" Lucy glared. She was so proud of herself! No fear showed!

Erza smirked in response, a reaction Lucy was not expecting. Lucy lifted her hand in front of her.

"_Aperiam in aere_!" Lucy said and a gush of air sped towards the hunters. They all dodged in time to see the air crash into an oak tree. The oak blew up, millions of pieses raining down.

"Damn she's strong" Gray said aloud. Lucy still had her eyes trained on Erza, who was still smirking. The hunter couldn't see through Lucy's act, right? She was doing her best in acting unafraid.

"What are you smiling at, hunter" Lucy demanded. Instead of answering, Erza ran towards the blonde. Lucy shrieked then lifted her hands above her head and flung them on either side of her. Erza ran into into a shield that now surrounded Lucy's entire cottage. Confident that Erza couldn't get through, she walked towards the huntress.

"Your scared, aren't you?" Erza asked. Lucy froze. How did she know that? Before Lucy could reply, Natsu ran forwards and swung his sword. The force of it pushed him back against the trees, but it didn't stop the sudden attack scaring the poor blonde.

A small shriek escaped her lips. Lucy's eyes widened in realizatin to what she just let happen.

"You are" Erza muttered, but Lucy heard it perfectly. Hell yes she was scared. More than words could express. Slowly, reluctantly, Lucy shook her head. The look in Erza's eyes turned sympethetic almost.

"Natsu, Gray... fall back. Let's talk to her" Erza said. Natsu looked at her in disbelief, then anger.

"How!? Why!? She's a witch Erza!" Natsu shouted.

"Not all witches are the same!" Erza shouted back with more force. Erza and Natsu had a small staring contest. Finally, Natsu sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But if she tries anything, I'll kill her."

Erza smiled and turned back to Lucy, "Will you please let down your shield?" Erza asked.

Lucy looked at her enemy's. Erza, she somewhat believed would not kill her right away. Gray, it was hard to tell with him. But Natsu? No way in hell was she getting within striking distance of him. Erza seemed to notice Lucy's discomfort and grinned.

"How about we leave the weapons here? You can undo the shield and then redo it so we can't reach our weapons?" Erza suggested. Lucy agreed.

"NO! What if she tries to kill us!? Then we wont have any way of defending ourselves!? Natsu yelled. Erza glared at him and the next thing she knew, they were all unarmed. Lucy undid the shield, let them walk close, and then redid it. After she did that, she took a few steps back to put distance between her and the hunters.

"What do you want" Lucy demanded.

"Just to talk" Erza reasured her.

"I get that. About what" Lucy said impatiently, rolling her eyes.

"Do you know of a dark wizard named Zeref?" Erza asked.

Did she ever. Zeref worked with Lucy's father. "Of course I know of him. I'm not ignorant" Lucy spat.

"Do you know where he resides?" Erza asked.

"No." Lucy was lying, of course. But the hunters didn't need to know that. Erza frowned. It was obviously not the answer she was expecting.

"Will you help us look for him? We wont kill you" Erza asked.

"Why should I do that?" Lucy asked. Before Erza could reply, Natsu shouted.

"No way Erza! We are not going to travel with a witch!" Natsu shouted, to which Gray shifted uneasily, a movement not unoticed by Lucy. Natsu turned to Gray, who had been silent nearly the whole time they were there.

"Don't look at me flamebrain. I could care less what we do" Gray said.

"So that's two for, one against. What about you Lucy? Will you help us?" Erza asked, looking at Lucy.

"Give me one good reason why I should leave my forest unprotected, open for anyone to take residence in?" Lucy demanded. Erza, still calm, walked up to her and whispered in her ear.

"Because," Erza started, "I know what you really are."

Lucy's eyes widened. There was no way anyone could know. Only her father, Zeref, and their croonies knew that she was a mutt of the sorcery world. Erza seemed to notice her discomfort.

"Yes. I know... _mutt_" Erza said. She then looked up and went back to Natsu and Gray. Lucy then got such an evil gleam in her eyes, one could believe that she was her fathers child.

"You listen here, bitch," Lucy started, a strong wind circling her, "You don't threaten me. Ever!" she finished. The air was so strong at that point it was turning visible. Lucy would kill her. Kill her for thinking that she could ever pose a threat.

"Tell you what. If I beat all three of you, you go and never come back here again. If I loose, I'll go" Lucy said, her expression turning crazed. Lucy didn't even wait for a response. Lucy broke the shield and attacked. Natsu, Erza, and Gray lunged for their weapons.

_What the hell did Erza say? _Natsu thought as he blocked Lucy's attack. Lucy pointed at a tree banch and then towards Natsu.

"_Iaculis_!"

The tree branch wrapped around Natsu and started squeezing him. Gray then jumped up and cut the branch from the tree, therefore releasing Natsu.

"Dammit Erza, what did you say to piss her off!" Gray shouted. Lucy levitated and used the air to give her a puch towards the small pond in her yard. Lucy put her hands in the water.

"_Surgite_!"

Water rushed towards the hunters. They all swiftly dodged but as the water knocked several trees down, Lucy noticed one falling towards her house. Lucy's eyes widened as she brought the shield back up, protecting her cottage just in time, but also giving Natsu an oppertunity to run up to Lucy and grab her arms, pinning them behind her back.

"Let me go" Lucy forcefully said. Not because she was scared, but because she feared the dark would creep out.

"Never. What did she tell you to make you so pissed?" Ntasu asked her.

"None of your concern" Lucy hissed. She looked at the water. _Please work_, Lucy willed. The water then started getting warmer, gradually getting to boiling point. Surprised, Natsu pushed Lucy out of the water and onto the muddy ground. What he didn't plan on happening was loosing his footing and landing right on top of her.

Natsu, now straddling Lucy, took both of her arms and pinned them above her head and then, for safe measure, used his free hand to cover her eyes.

"It's over witch. You lost" Natsu said. Then he could feel tears coming from Lucy's eyes.

"NO! I can't loose! My home..." Lucy started crying. Natsu lifted his hand and looked into her eyes. She wasn't faking, that was for sure. Natsu lookd up at the poorly kept cottage.

"Please... if I don't stay... another witch has authority to make this hers" Lucy begged. She couldn't believe herself, crying in front of a hunter. She should feel ashamed of her herslef, but she only feels sadness for her home.

"Shit," Natsu started, "I have a friend that would take care of this place for you. She's human but... it's better than nothing" he finished. He couldn't believe he was helping a witch.

"YES!" Lucy said, shocking Natsu. "Thank you!" another shock. Did this cottage mean so much to her, she would beg the man who was trying to kill her? He shifted uncomfortably then stopped as he remember the position he was in. .

"Her name's Levy," he added, "She'll take care of it. Now you will come with us, got it" he demanded.

"We stay until your friend arrives" Lucy said, the coldness back in her eyes. Natsu nodded his head, albeit reluctantly, and got off of Lucy. Lucy stood up and walked to her cottage, making a small entry-way for her through the shield then closing it againg.

The hunters tried following but stopped when they neared the shield. Lucy turned to them and made a look as if to say 'Stay!' and then went inside.

Lucy couldn't believe it! She was disgusted at herself! How could she be so cocky and then loose the fight she started? And then she cried! God, she wanted to puke. Lucy looked outisde her window and noticed the hunters slowly cutting through the shield.

Damn. Her emotions sometimes get the better of her. She instead made the shield ten times stronger, Natsu getting flown back as he struck it.

Like, really. How could Lucy cry in front of a hunter!? And the most ruthless one at that! But- Lucy flashed back to where Ntsu straddled her, and blushed- he was handsome.

"Hurry up! Levy's on her way!" said boy shouted. Lucy rolled her eyes and continued taking her time. Lucy started putting her valuables in a trunk that she made out of an oak tree. When she was done, she put a lock spell- a spell that could only be opened by one's DNA- on it. A blood lock is the most common term used by darks. Lucy decided to pack her things- which was put in another oak chest that Lucy could store in another demention.

Now clothes... what clothes should she pack? She hasn't been outside of the forest in years so she has no idea what to where. _I'll just pack the earth tones, _Lucy decided. Even though she adored pinks and blues, she didn't have enough room for them in her trunk. But that didn't stop her from bringing silver and gold things.

"She's here!" she heard Erza call out. Lucy popped her head out the window and saw a petite girl with wavy blue hair. Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"You!" she pointed at Levy, "Come around back!" Lucy turned away before anyone could respond. She walked out the back door that she conjured up and saw Levy who was, thankfully, alone.

"Walk through" Lucy said, strengthening the shield. Levy smiled and waved her hands around her, a small shield engulfing her that enabled her to pass through with ease. Levy undid the shield around herself and giggled.

"Hello there! Name's Levy McGarden!" Levy smiled.

"Your a witch," Lucy stated, "Why should I let a witch stay in my territory?" Lucy asked, to which Levy giggled.

"Because I'll drive other witches out and keep your forest safe" Levy said, smirking. Lucy didn't respond. Levy had a good point but... Lucy was territorial. It would be one thing for a human watching the forest, but a witch? Also, Natsu obviously doesn't know about Levy. If he did she'd probably be dead. Damn. If Lucy turned down Levy then Natsu would know something's up.

"Fine. But when I'm done with them, you'd better leave" Lucy said.

"Of course! I have territory too, you know. But I have my boyfriends cat watching over it" Levy smiled smugly. Lucy showed Levy around in her home, told her the rules, and then told her what to do if she needed to go into town for any reason.

Levy smiled and basically told Lucy to 'Leave and trust her' then pushed her out of the front door. Lucy undid the shield and stepped closer to the hunters, Lucy looked at each of them.

Gray was as passive as always. Natsu had a hard gleam in his eyes. And Erza was still smirking. Oh how Lucy wanted to slap that smirk off her face.

"Ready for your adventure?" Erza asked. Lucy growled and started leading the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Aperiam in aere- I bring forth the air! <strong>

**Iaculis- Grab!**

**Surgite- Rise!**

**Well I hope y'all liked it! again, this is just a prototype. I just wanted to post something after a month of not posting anything...**

**Until Next Time!**


End file.
